


Magical Moment

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years and finally their moment has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Moment

**Author's Note:**

> McSheplets #134: magic

John has no idea why now, why this moment. There's no apparent reason that he can see, when there would have been many reasons over the years.

It could have happened in Antarctica when John hadn't decided yet whether to join the mission or not. It could have been a casual hookup between almost-strangers with little other occasions for sexual outlet.

Or it could have happened in the early days when they'd been stuck in a foreign galaxy, far away from home. It would have been a great way to relieve stress and to cling to a bit of normalcy and home when everything around them was new and dangerous.

It could have happened when they thought they would die because the Hives were coming and they were completely alone. They'd already formed a connection by then and taking it to the next level in that situation with so little to lose and the pressure so high would have been more than understandable.

But it hadn't happened. Not then, nor when they'd both returned to Atlantis. Not on any of the occasions where they'd nearly lost each other and emotions had been high. Not on any of the occasions where they'd been carefree and giddy like little kids, playing with their racing cars or trying to best each other at chess.

Neither mourning together, nor celebrating together had brought them to this point. Not even Rodney's break-ups or his jealousy, so blatant at times that a part of John had known that it would come to this eventually, had finally made things click as they did now.

Just a few weeks ago, after another failed date, Rodney had complained about women and basically sworn off of them. It had been on the tip of John's tongue to suggest he try guys but for some reason they hadn't been there yet.

Instead today is the day. Rodney has come in complaining about paperwork, and they've decided to go for a beer on the pier. John has handed him the bottle. Their hands haven't even touched. There is no physical spark.

In this moment, they simply look at each other, both hands on the bottle and it all falls into place. Six years of being around each other, of building a friendship, a relationship that really encompasses most of their lives, except for that one last step, and now they're here.

John only marvels at it for a moment before he leans forward. Rodney is right there with him and when their lips touch for the very first time, it's inexplicably natural and wonderful and exactly right in every way.

There's not a second's thought of the time that they've wasted or the pain they could have saved each other and others. It feels like this is how it had to happen. As if six years ago a countdown had started ticking down to this very moment, and everything between then and now had to happen because it wasn't time yet.

When they eventually pull apart, there's nothing urgent, nothing highly emotional. There certainly are no declarations. In fact, they continue on to the pier so that Rodney can vent and John be amused and then distract him.

That he now has a few more ways to distract Rodney in his arsenal doesn't really matter. It's just a natural consequence of the fact that _that moment_ has occurred and that they've arrived at the destination where they'd always been headed.

And unlike Atlantis, this destination hasn't been an adventure. They've finally come home.


End file.
